The Dragon Character Trailers
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: Just a trailer showing off my OC that will be appearing in King of 2211's story "The Dragon", check it out.


**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you this somewhat unusual fic. Ok, it's not really so much a fic but a trailer, specifically for a character of mine that will be featured in a fan fiction called "The Dragon" by King of 2211. It's a KFP superhero fic taking place in a modern setting, it's a really good read, so if you haven't already go check it out, I promise you won't be disappointed. Also if the format looks familiar it's because it's the same as the trailer fic made by AnthroLover, which in fact inspired me to make my own, so yeah, go check his out as well. Well, on with the story.**

* * *

**My father always told me that I could do anything, to always reach for the stars**

The scene opens with Takeru Ishimura in Empire City, looking up at the night sky.

**It sounded so simple back then, so easy… until **_**he**_** showed me just how far those stars really were**

It's then revealed that he was actually looking up at the statue of Dragon, his fists clenched and an agitated look in his eyes.

**And now… I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.**

_(Naked Arms by TM Revolution English Ver. plays)_

Takeru turns around and walks away from the statue as the scene changes to Silver Phantom taking off flying from the top of a building.

_-All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone. In a world beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun._

Silver Phantom flies at high speed across Empire City and crashes into a bank that is being robbed by the Skullz gang.

_-Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide. Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide._

Silver Phantom takes a fighting stance and squares off against the Skullz. The group leader orders his men to shoot at him, but the bullets are reflected by an energy shield Silver Phantom made.

_-Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shaaaaaaaade!_

Once they stop to reload, he shoots blasts of silver energy at the gunmen, disarming them and then rushing up to them, taking them out with all different combos.

_(Instrumental)_

The scene then changes to Silver Phantom trading blows with Fenghuang before both taking to the skies. Fenghuang throws a multitude of fireballs at him but he evades them all and then charges his hands with a ball of energy and lets it loose towards Fenghuang as a silver beam.

_-Shining white and hot is the moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar._

The target then changes to Fate who merely blocks the attack and sends three droids after him.

_-Nothing we believe can protect us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are._

Silver Phantom flies around to avoid them before shooting two down with blasts of energy, while impaling the last one with a cone shape spear of silver light.

_-I will believe till the end, even with my face pressed to the fire, I won't be shaken or moved, by the heat getting closer and higher._

The scene changes to Silver Phantom blocking a car that was flying towards group of civilians, but only turns his attention to a young lynx girl and a gibbon boy, once he sees their ok, he turns to face Gravitrix, who threw the car.

_-Sink or Swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms._

Fists clenched in anger he jets toward the rhino at great speed, colliding a powerful kick to his gravity charged fist.

_-All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone. In a world beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun._

The shock wave changes the scene to Takeru watching a news report on his battle with Gravitrix on a TV in a shop window, when he is then called out by the Lynx and Gibbon he saved earlier, smiling as he makes his way over to them.

_-Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide. Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide. _

Just as he's about to leave with them, they notice a squad of police cars rushing down the street. The lynx looks worried, but Takeru pays little mind to it and urges them to let it be.

_-Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and shaaaaaaaade!_

The gibbon looks up excitedly as he points to the figure that is Dragon leaping across rooftops, but Takeru just tenses up and clenches his fists in anger.

_(Instrumental)_

Takeru is now practicing katas on a rooftop as the scene subtly changes to him beating on some Nite Shadowz.

_-Everywhere I go there is dark and there is sorrow, it's always just a step away._

He narrowly dodges a flying kick from Night Eyes and begins trading blows with her until he lands a solid kick to her chest, separating them a bit.

_-Always so amazing, the evil sky above me, it always seems so far away._

Night Eyes throws a multitude of knives at him who leaps to evade them to reveal Dragon, who used his Eskirma Sticks to deflect them.

_Look in the water and see, mirrored memories scatter and sink inside. Friendships are broken and made, now the curtain has fallen on those who tried._

Silver Phantom and Dragon fight Night Eyes together, but usually end up get in each other's way.

_-Flowers rise, stormy skies, feel heaven's power on Earth._

Dragon locks weapons with her and Silver Phantom takes the opportunity to aim a beam of Silver Light at her, which Dragon just barely dodges.

_-I see my infinite dreams coming to an end. Sparks are flying but my spirit will not break or even bend._

Takeru is now lying in an open field looking at the night sky longingly.

_-Now I see my destiny only brings me pain. Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again._

He reaches his hand up towards the sky as his hand glows with Silver Light. He clenches his fist in determination as his whole body glows and he turns into Silver Phantom.

_-I choose to follow the light flowing through me here toniiiiiite!_

He launches into the air and flies towards the city.

_(Instrumental)_

The scene changes to Dragon confronting Silver Phantom asking, "well if that's how you feel, than why do even bother showing up and fighting villains in the first place?" Silver Phantom pauses for a moment before responding "I have my reasons…"

The scene is now of the lynx protecting an unconscious gibbon from a horrified Silver Phantom, exclaiming "get away from us, you've done enough!" Takeru responds with "But I…" but is interrupted by her saying "JUST GO!"

Finally, the scene changes to Takeru sitting lazily on a rooftop, a solemn look on his face that slowly turns to frustration, then to anger, letting out a scream as he transforms into Silver Phantom.

_-I see my infinite dreams coming to an end. Sparks are flying but my spirit will not break or even bend._

The scene is now Silver Phantom on the ground looking up at Dragon in top of a building, perfectly aliened with the sun.

_-And now I see all of my fire only brings me pain. From inside me or around me I will burn just the same._

He unleashes a beam of Silver Light at him, colliding with his Dragon's Breath, fighting for dominance before exploding, evenly matched.

_-Moving up I'll never stop, until I come out on toooop!_

As the smoke cleared Silver Phantom narrowly dodges a powerful downward punch from Dragon, having to take flight to avoid the shockwave of chi. The two then stare each other down one last time before charging up their bodies with Silver and Golden light, both unleashing powerful kicks that collided with each other in mid air, sending a massive shockwave of Silver and Golden energy in all directions, including into a single dark ally. There, a cloaked figure seemed to absorb the silver energy and chuckled a bit before teleporting away.

**Who knows, maybe I really could reach the stars, but… I just can't risk the fall.**

The final scene shows Takeru falling from the impact, desperately reaching up for the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it guys, that's the trailer for my character Takeru Ishimura aka Silver Phantom. As you can probably tell he's going to be sort of an anti-hero as well as a rival of sorts to Po aka Dragon. He's already made his debut in "Season One" so go check it out to see him, as well as all of the other great things this story has to offer. Well, this is Monkeycyborgninja, ****signing off, see you guys next time and remember to R&R please.**


End file.
